villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King Dedede's Army
|skills = Various abilities depending on member |goals = Assist King Dedede in his schemes. |crimes = Thievery |type of villains = Military Enemies}}King Dedede's Army are an assorted group of enemies who help King Dedede out in his schemes and recurring antagonists in the Kirby series. They usually consist of Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos as their most common unit but other species has help the King as well such as Gordos, Tacs or even Poppy Bros. History ''Kirby's Dream Land'' King Dedede and his minions stole all of the food from the people of Dream Land and, either to simply cause strife or demoralize the people, also made off with the Sparkling Stars, which he gave to his various servants to guard. However Kirby set out to set things right, getting the Sparkling Stars back from each of Dedede's top henchmen, before engaging Dedede himself. Despite the king’s efforts, he was beaten by Kirby and knocked flying through the ceiling of his castle. ''Kirby's Adventure'' After Nightmare took over the Fountain of Dreams to spread bad dreams, King Dedede took the Star Rod that powered it and gave its pieces to his most trusted friends, trapping Nightmare in the fountain unable to do anything. But as Kirby saw Dedede swimming in the lake around the fountain, he thought that Dedede was up to his usual mischief. As Kirby recovered the Star Rod and replaced it (with Dedede trying to stop him), Nightmare was set free, so Dedede inhaled both Kirby and the Star Rod and spat them into space to take down Nightmare. ''Kirby Super Star/Kirby Super Star Ultra'' In "Spring Breeze", which serves as a simplified remake of the original Kirby's Dream Land, Dedede and his minions steal all the food in Dream Land, only to be defeated by Kirby and have the food returned. The DS remake of Kirby Super Star, Kirby Super Star Ultra, adds in a game called "Revenge of the King", where King Dedede and his minions plot to destroy Kirby once and for all and again stole the Sparkling Stars in order to lure him into fights with stronger versions of enemies that he had beaten before. When Kirby managed to beat them all, Dedede, calling himself Masked Dedede, took him on, wielding an upgraded mecha hammer. However, he was once again defeated and sent flying out of his castle. During the credit sequence, Dedede was last seen walking off sadly, with his Waddle Dees following behind him. Masked Dedede later appears as the third last boss of the "True Arena". Members *King Dedede - Leader *Waddle Dees **Bandana Waddle Dee - Second-In-Command *Waddle Doo *Shotzo *Gordos *Poppy Bros Jr *Poppy Bros Sr *Cappy *Chilly *Squishy *Kabu *Hot Heads *Bomber *Bronto Burts *Sir Kibbles *Wheelies *Grizzos *Sparky *Noddy *Scarfy *Bonkers *Mr. Frosty *Bugzzy *Tick-Tock Clock *Fire Lion *Grand Wheelie *Phan Phan *Whispy Woods *Lololo & Lalala *Kracko *Kabula *Paint Roller *Heavy Mole *Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright *BroBo *Orbservor *Meta-Knights **Meta Knight *TAC Gallery 180px-Waddle Dee Army - Brawl Trophy.png dedede's army.PNG Dedede's army sprites.PNG King dedede.PNG dededeledee.PNG Trivia *Even though Waddle Dees take up most of the army, the games implies or outright states Dedede rules more than Waddle Dees. In the games, the bosses in where he is the main antagonist are his lackeys who are trusted to guard a certain object. The regular enemies are also consider to be Dedede minions with manuals referring to them as "Dedede's bullies". Many of the enemies themselves lives in Dedede's castle or is shown working for the monarch such as Tacs. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Kirby Villains Category:Organizations Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Thief Category:Starvers Category:Military Category:Fighters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Redeemed